


touch

by meanyminemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentioned of tattoos, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanyminemin/pseuds/meanyminemin
Summary: but it was justthere.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> this exists cause i can’t forget their recent vlive.

mark groaned.  shit . he palmed his face, avoiding his phone screen which was playing a loop video of him looking smitten at one particular chicagoan during their recent vlive. mark really didn’t mean to touch the sunflower. but it was just  _there_ .

he was kinda bored to be honest, waiting for the tea to finish. and johnny taking over the task to keep stirring the tea wasn’t making things easier for him too. as his eyes wandered around the tiny living room, they stopped on a sliver of yellow and green, right on johnny’s forearm. 

subconsciously his finger went to trace the flower etched on the arm, remarkably vibrant, just like the owner. 

*

johnny felt something tickling his forearm. he looked down and saw a finger caressing his tattoo. he moved his head up and his eyes met mark’s. an eyebrow shot up as if asking the younger man what he is doing. mark just smiled sheepishly at getting caught. the tall idol just shrugged inwardly, one hand making sure his phone was gripped tight lest it falls into the pot and the other continuing his never ending task of stirring the syrup.

*

ping!

mark picked up his phone at the sound of an incoming message.

**johnnyhyung**

_[1 photo attached]_

u seem interested w/ my  🌻 . heres a pic so u can stare at it lol

mark groaned for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> drop some love and comments!


End file.
